Fantendo 7th Anniversary Showcase/Shooting Star Studios
(placeholder for official image coming soon) Day 1 (April 12) Fantendo Racing Legends Hello there and welcome to Fantendo 7th Anniversary Showcase for Shooting Star Studios! I'm Doh and i'm going to show you various games i'm going to make in the future, probably a near one. I'm going to start this with Fantendo Racing Legends. What is it? It's pretty easy to decipher, it's a Fantendo game with its characters from different universes joining for a race, in other words, a Fantendo racing crossover game. The racing style is similar to that of Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity ''and/or ''Kirby Air Ride. Riders will use hoverboards to ride through anti-gravity in tracks. It's going to be for the Wii U. The game has various characters and each one of them has an own hoverboard and Special Ability. Special Abilities are rare moves riders can perform for different effects, depending on the character. Some special abilities could provide speed while others could provide protection and others are for attacking, etc. Characters are paired with respective other characters as default partners, since there's a Double Race mode where two characters will ride on a hoverboard, with one riding and the other using the items. Both character can change of possition. Also, players can pair characters randomly. There are also various missions that the player can complete to gain money and buy different customs, such as the option to switch the gears between Boards, Skates, Bikes, Yatchs, Air Rides '''and '''Wheels. There is also a Collide More in which 4 players are in a great arena and must try to knock each other to win, as well as other modes to play with. Now for the story of the game. This game's story is still small and kind of undetailed at the moment, so let's go to what I have for now: "The story is about the Fantendoverse, a peaceful universe where most people get along. This "peaceful" universe, however, comes to an "end". A demonic entity is spreading corruption and darkness on all the different worlds in Fantendo. The dark being uses small orbs, with each one providing vision on one world and allowing it to cause effects in said worlds. Unten notices this, and he goes to find some help, first going to his friend's home, Zerita. Both go to find more help from other worlds using a hoverboard, the Fantendoverse's latest vehicle. After having enough friends to help, Unten comes to the conclussion of using the hoverboards and ride through the worlds so they may find a way to confront the demon creature. Everyone agrees, and get on their hoverboards riding into a light portal, they all get into a zero-gravity quest to save their beloved universe from being covered in pure darkness." Kinda cliché isn't it. It's a racing game so a story is not really important in it, that's why I didn't think of anything better. But we'll go with this. About courses and items, there's a course and item that comes from a series in Fantendo. Each series has a course and item that represents them besides the characters, and are based on said series. There are also various difficulties for riding: , , and , with the latter one being an unlockable difficulty. Also, characters are unlocked as partners. This means that doing a certain task in the game will unlock two characters at once with the main one's hoverboard. The partner's hoverboard will have to be unlocked separately. Not everything i've got for the game, but it's the only stuff i'm going to tell about it here. I've started working on it, but please be patient since i'm working on other games as well. And I may have to get on finishing some before continuing FRL. Day 2 (April 13) Super Mario: Moonlight Madness Well time for Day 2! Today i'm going to show you Super Mario: Moonlight Madness which is a new installment in the Super Mario series. The game is going to be for the Wii U as well and it's going to follow the tradition that seemed to have stopped for a time since Super Mario Galaxy 2. ''With this I mean the gameplay, which is where i'm going to start. The game is going to be a basic 3D ''Mario game where you explore the worlds freely and not linear-ish like in Super Mario 3D Land/World. ''The player uses the to control Mario, the to jump and to punch, which is something that returns from ''Super MArio 64 and its remake. Mario is also able to perform multiple moves such as the Somersaults and Long Jumps. The Triple Jumps return as well. More controls will be revealed when the page is created. A new thing in the game are the Gadgets. Gadgets are special artifacts that are used for a specific task. These are collectibles and are found in every course in its most secret areas, like the Comet Medals. After collecting one the player will receive a temporal buff and a new challenge involving it, with the reward being a Meteor Star, another new item. A Meteor Star is the Power Star in this game, meaning it's an equivalent to it from the Moon. The game counts with 150 Meteor Stars, that after being collected the player will receive a new challenge which seems to be a tradition now in the Super Mario series. This challenge includes another 150 Crater Stars which are Meteor Star variables, harder to obtain since they are hidden in a harder version of the course. Finding all 300 Stars will give the player a reward, which is for now a surprise. Another thing is that, everything in this game is dark, all day is nighttime because of the corrupted Moon that is going to be explained in the story below. The New Power-Ups that have been announced include the Moon Orb which turns Mario into Werewolf Mario and the Samurai Sword which turns Mario into Swordsman Mario. Werewolf Mario is able to run extremely fast and claw most enemies. The claw attack will let Mario accelerate for a time as well. Mario can also dig underground in some missions and can do long jumps so he can pass through longer bottomless pits. Swordsman Mario, as the name implies, is able to use a large sword to slash enemies. He can do various slashing combos and multiple hits as well as having an additional effect depending on which character is using it. Oh talking about characters, let's get on that: *Mario - Of course, what's a Mario game without Mario. Duh. Balanced as always and the only one capable of Wall Jumping. *Luigi - Let's not forget about weegee, the year of Luigi is still in our hearts. Luigi is able to do a special Somersault and descend slowly. He jumps higher than Mario but has terrible traction. *Princess Peach - Again not the damsel in distress. Thanks Godness. She can't Triple Jump but is able to float with her parasol for a short time. Peach is also able to use her parasol to hit and protect herself. *Yoshi - Yoshi is not rideable by the way. He doesn't have the ability to punch, but his Tongue ability compensates that. He eats almost any kind of enemy and turns it into an egg. Eggs may have different effects depending on what enemy has been eaten. He can also Flutter Jump. *Wario - Yep hello there Wario and welcome again to another Super Mario installment. Wario is fat so he's slow and his jumps makes you cry but don't be sad he has got powerful punchs that will leave Mario's mouth wide open. He's capable of clearing missions others can't thanks to this. *Daisy - What? Why Daisy? What? Yes. She deserves it really. Just appearing in sport games since 1989 is just sad, poor her. Hope Nintendo does actually give her a chance and add her at least as a supporting character in one of these main games. She's able to Mid-air Jumps and kick enemies back at others where it's needed. *??? - This is the surprise after collecting 300 Stars. Shhhh. Now for the story: "The story starts with Mario going to visit Princess Peach at the castle at night along with Luigi. However, in the way Mario notices a strange creature with a rock-like head walking, the thing noticed him as well but it left quicky. Mario ignored it and went to the castle with his brother. When they arrive, they notice some Toads, Toadsworth, Princess Daisy and Princess Peach looking up. Mario asks what's happening and Peach tells him to look at the moon. When both brothers look up, they notice part of the moon is turning to a very dark, almost black coloration. After that, Mario notices the rock-like guy again but it's followed by other ones. A bunch of these rock things appear in front of Mario and the others. They start forming themselves as in someone is going to pass through them, and a girl shows up. She presents herself as the Princess of the Moon, Layla. She tells the brothers that an evil being is stealing the power of the full moon's light and is replacing it with a fake moon, covering the sun as well. As she has seen Mario and Luigi's heroic actions before, she trusts them both that they'll save her people and the people of the earth as well, so both Mario and Luigi embark into a new nighttime adventure." It's going to include Nintendo Network connection and several Minigames to play besides the Main Story. That's it. Nighty-Night! :3 Also I borrowed this theme for what the last course theme before fighting the villain would sound like. (I'm going to confirm that the last course is Layla's Palace, but she's not the villain of course, no plot twist :P) Credit to: Wanwan, Stage 6 Theme from The Last Comer, a fanmade game. Day 3 (April 14) Super Smash Bros. Riot Next and last is Super Smash Bros. Riot for the future console name here. It's going to have a really similar gameplay to Melee, being a rather fast-paced game with a lot of stuff going on. For now, i'll confirm that there's going to be a Story Mode (like the Subspace Emmisary from Brawl), the Riot! Mode which is the vs mode where everyone plays against everyone. Music collection, trophies, stickers and much more. I'm not going to reveal that much here, probably in future expos or showcases I guess but... I'm also going to use this roster for the game, so with that all characters are already confirmed: And now everything is over for this showcase, go see other awesome ones with the main page. I hope you enjoyed! Meow! :3 Category:Fantendo 7th Anniversary Showcase Category:Subpages